Los concejos de Mello
by MXM's Holic
Summary: Es una simple lista de concejos dados por nuestro rubio favorito sobre cómo hacerle notar nuestros sentimientos a la persona que amamos./ LOL quedó raro XD, pero espero que guste.


Hoooooooola Fanfiction! TAAAANTO TIEMPO SIN VERLOS! De verdad siento mucho la ausencia, pero tengo MILES de cosas para hacer y además el resfriado/gripe (?) que tengo no me ayuda para nada, otra cosita, aprovecho para enviarle saluditos a mi hijita postiza DarkFairyTale y a mi hermanita menor! Perdonen por estar tan ausente este tiempo mis niñas preciooosas, de verdad extraño hablar con ustedes ok,fuera de eso…

Advertencias: Azúcar de las notas de autora… oh esperen, eso ya lo leyeron… ok… ya que~ Bien gente, aquí les va uno de mis desvaríos mentales y tiene MUCHAS em… palabras dichas por Mello xD, ya se darán cuenta del colorido vocabulario de nuestro adorable rubio come-chocolate. Algo más, no me hago responsable por posibles pérdidas de neuronas. Aparte de eso no hay nada más, este es un lindo Rated K así que hasta los más peques pueden leerlo (ok, NO :D).

Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece y blah, blah, blah~~~ además la canción que sugeriré que oigan mientras leen esto TAMPOCO es mía y se llama 'If our love was an outhouse' y es de Bryant Oden, es la canción de amor más friki que oí en mi vida y la escuché escribiendo esta cosita XD.

Link de la canción sugerida: www. youtube watch?v= tnAWEP1_kkw (QUIIIIITEN LOS ESPACIOS!)

**Cómo hacerle saber a la persona que amas em… pues… que la amas**

Ok, comencemos. Mi nombre es Mihael Keehl, pero llámenme Mello si aprecian su integridad física, tengo veintiún años, estoy condenadamente enamorado de mi mejor amigo y creo que es hora de que se lo diga de una buena vez, aunque… digamos que no estoy seguro de cómo hacerlo porque… porque simplemente, las posibilidades de que ese fenómeno, adicto a los videojuegos y a los cigarrillos de veinte años, sea homosexual son… algo así como nulas. Mierda. Pero basta de preámbulos, mejor pasaré a escribir este intento de manual (?)

_**Concejo número uno (los concejos no necesariamente deben tener este orden): Trata de ser amable en todo momento con la persona que amas pero que no tienes una chingada idea de cómo decírselo, eso siempre ayuda a que se sienta especial (?) o algo así… por más que se te haga difícil por la falta de chocolate.**_

- ¡Matt! ¡Carajo! ¡Quita en este instante toda tu mierda electrónica mi escritorio! ¿Qué carajo crees que es esto? ¿Tu casa?- grité pateando una de sus consolas y frunciendo el ceño como si no hubiese un mañana._ Ok, creo que me faltó un poco de amabilidad aquí… am…-_ ¡POR FAVOR!- agregué con cara de nazi mientras hacía resonar la punta de mi pie contra el suelo exasperadamente.

- Pero, Mell… eh… yo vivo aquí también…- Escuché una suave respuesta desde la cocina. _Me respondió… odio que me responda. _Sentí que mi paciencia se escabullía de mí, mientras cerraba mis puños con fuerza volviendo blancos mis nudillos. _Mierda, se supone que debe venir, hacer lo que digo y ya! Bien, bien… respira profundo, cuenta hasta 1000 y… trata de ser amable._

- ¡Me importa un carajo!- Exclamé encabronado. _Baja el tono de voz, bájalo._- Y te lo pedí por favor, deberías tener la jodida decencia de venir y obedecer.- comenté con cara de pocos amigos a lo que llegaba él, caminando despacio y con toda su malditamente tierna actitud de perrito faldero y quitaba las cosas del lugar._ Bien… no voy tan mal._

_**Concejo número dos: Trata de pasar algo de tiempo con tu persona especial (soné como una pinche vieja).**_

- ¡Hey Matt! E-em… ¿Puedo jugar videojuegos contigo?- pregunté caminando tranquilamente hacia él y sentándome a su lado en el sofá de la sala, tratando de que mi petición no pareciera la gran cosa. Claro que no funcionó ya que pude ver esos hermosos ojos verdes abriéndose en sorpresa bajo sus googles mientras pasaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos de esa forma que tanto me provoca a… am… pues… ustedes ya saben.

- ¿Hablas en serio?- cuestionó enarcando una ceja y mirándome directo a los ojos, cosa que puso mi rostro jodidamente rojo en un instante.- ¿Desde cuándo quieres jugar conmigo?-_ Desde siempre… gah, malditas frases de doble sentido. No te toma en serio, pero tranquilízate y responde bien. ¡Piensa rápido!_

- Desde que no tengo alguna otra mugrosa cosa en la cual desperdiciar mi tiempo.- respondí volteando y mirando hacia el conveniente reloj de pared que estaba a mi derecha, buscando una excusa para ocultar mi maldito sonrojo. Sin decir nada, Matt se acercó a la pequeña mesa frente a la TV y se agachó para conectar el otro control._ Oh mierda… ¿Será intencional?_ Pensé observando detenidamente su trasero como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Ok, pero no te molestes si pierdes.- Dijo en son de broma mientras regresaba a sentarse a mi izquierda.

- No seas pendejo, ¿No crees que estoy algo grande para eso?-

- …-Cero respuesta, una sonrisa._ Maldito._

**Quince minutos después…**

- ¡ESTO ES PURA MIERDA!- grité luego de la trigésima vez que perdí la partida de lucha de su juego raro, sacando mi arma y disparándole repetidas veces a la X-box, frente a la mirada horrorizadamente dolida de mi pelirrojo amigo._ Puta madre… recuerda el concejo número uno, recuerda ser amable._ Suspiré y volteé hacia él de una manera algo extraña.- Ten, ve a comprarte una nueva…- musité dándole mi tarjeta de crédito.

_**Concejo número tres: Si consideras que amas DEMASIADO a tu persona especial, cocina algo para él/ella sin motivo aparente, con suerte se dará cuenta de que tú, pobre diablo, te mueres por él/ella O que tratas de intoxicarlo/a.**_

_**Nota 1: Puedes ayudarte con google si no tienes una insignificante idea de qué deberías cocinar, si buscas puede ser que encuentres algo cocinable (?) y comestible.**_

Lo primero que hice fue entrar a google y encontré una receta simple y que llevaba pollo y otras porquerías que ya tenía en casa, así que decidí prepararlo, aún teniendo en cuenta de que no cociné jamás en mi vida._ Genial, a Matt le gusta el pollo… eso creo, como sea…_ corrí hacia la cocina aprovechando que él se había largado a comprar su X-box nueva, llevándome la laptop para observar el paso a paso.

_Ingredientes:_

_*1/2 pollo_

_*1 taza de queso roquefort (azul)_

_* 1 taza de crema de leche_

_*Sal y pimienta c/n_

_*Aceite c/n_

_Bien, tengo todo, ahora…_

_1-) En una sartén o cacerola colocamos un poco de aceite, agregamos el pollo cortado en trozos pequeños y doramos de ambos lados._

Me puse un delantal raro que encontré en la cocina (ni siquiera sabía que lo teníamos), lavé mis manos y tomé el pollo haciendo una mueca de asco, sosteniendo el cuchillo con mi diestra y dando un último suspiro de cansancio, esperando que las cosas salgan bien._ A la mierda…_ me dije comenzando a despedazar el animal muerto, primero en dos, y luego dándole unas cuantas rebanadas a mis dedos sin querer.

- ¡MALDITA SEA ESTA MIERDA! ¡JODIDO CUCHILLO DEL DEMONIO, TE PUEDES IR BIEN A LA…!_- _Así seguí por unos diez minutos mientras me colocaba banditas en los dedos._ Vaya basura._

Momentos después encendí una hornalla y en una sartén con algo de aceite, puse los trozos de pollo, esperando un poco a que doren de alguna forma, después volteándolos para que lo hagan del otro lado._ Bien, nadie murió aún… ahora sigue…_

_2-) Salpimentamos y cocinamos durante 25 minutos o hasta que esté completa la cocción._

_Esperen, ¿No se supone que esa mierda se hace antes de ponerlos a coser? Me lleva el demonio…_ sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo, opté por la versión fácil y tomé el salero, rociando las presas descuidadamente y luego haciendo lo mismo con el pimentero en mano._ Ok, con eso será suficiente…_

_3-) Mientras el pollo se cocina, en otra cacerola colocamos el queso cortado en trozos pequeños y la crema, llevamos a fuego mínimo y homogeneizamos hasta que se disuelva todo el queso, agregando una pizca de sal. _

Caminé hacia el refrigerador y tomé de allí el queso extraño con cositas verdes y la crema de leche y los volqué en otra cacerola que encontré en la alacena, encendiendo otra hornalla._ Wow, esto no es tan difícil…_ pensé orgulloso, revisando que el pollo no se queme y mezclando con un poco de sal la pasta alien que estaba preparando.

_4-) Una vez que el pollo está cocinado volcamos sobre él esta salsa, tapamos, apagamos el fuego y dejamos reposar por cinco minutos. Puede acompañarse con puré de papas._

_No me jodas, no haré ningún puré…_ pensé haciendo lo que dictaba el último paso, viendo las convenientes imágenes que aparecían en la laptop._ Aunque… quedará algo incompleto…_ me dije volteando hacia un estante y tomando uno de esos envases raros con arroz para preparar, agregándole la cantidad necesaria de agua y colocándolo en el microondas.

Segundos antes de que la alarma del microondas suene, la puerta del departamento se abrió y no supe hacia dónde demonios correr, dándome cuenta de que aún tenía puesto ese jodido delantal, y quitándomelo en un santiamén, quitando el arroz de donde estaba y esperando apoyado en la mesa de la cocina de forma extrañamente casual.

- ¡Mell! ¡Mira lo que conseguí! ¡Esta X-box es genial!-_ Y llega el pendejo con un juguete nuevo._ Pensé rodando mis ojos y viendo entrar a Matt en la cocina, rebosando de felicidad idiota._ Dios mío, ¿Cómo puede verse tan condenadamente tierno?_ Pero de un momento a otro, quedó estático mirándome.- ¿A qué huele?- inquirió olfateando el aire como un pequeño cachorro, para después observar las cosas a su alrededor abriendo sus ojos enormemente.- ¿T-tú hiciste eso?- cuestionó señalando la comida.

- Deja de joder, estaba aburrido… lleva las cosas a la mesa así cenamos de una maldita vez.- ordené haciéndole un ademán a lo que él asentía con más de esa inusual felicidad escapándosele y obedeciendo._ Por todos los santos, soy tan dulce…_

Una vez que estuvimos listos para la cena, observé cómo Matt tomaba el primer bocado, rogando a todos los santos que no sepa mal, hasta me puse estúpidamente nervioso.

- Sabe bien.- musitó segundos después de haber probado el plato, sonreí para mis adentros y también probé, ahora un poco más tranquilo de que le gustara, demonios, me sentía como una jodida chica.

Todo iba bien, bastante bien en realidad, hasta que Matt comenzó a toser, toser de una manera bastante rara y ruidosa.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunté enarcando una ceja. _No sé por qué, pero creo que olvidé algo… algo DEMASIADO importante._

- M-mello… ¿A-acaso tiene…-_ Ay mierda… DIABLOS!... la pimienta, LA MALDITA PIMIENTA! Matt es alérgico a la jodida, pinche pimienta!_

_**Nota 2: Asegúrate de recordar o averiguar a qué puede ser alérgico/a tu potencial pareja y QUÉ MIERDA PONES EN LO QUE COCINAS!**_

**Media hora después…**

Matt estaba en una camilla de hospital jugando con su consola como si nada hubiese pasado, ignorando el maldito ataque de pánico-histeria por el que había pasado sólo minutos atrás… el muy pendejo…

Entré en su habitación comiendo una barra de chocolate y sintiéndome como un pedazo de porquería, gracias al desgraciado sentimiento de culpa.

- Casi me matas Mell…-_ Las condenadas palabras mágicas para hacerme sentir mejor… no, un momento, sí hay una de esas en esa frase, y es 'casi'._ Rodé los ojos en un intento de que mi miseria no se notara tanto.

- Vete a la mierda Matt.-

_**Concejo número cuatro: Trata de enmendar lo que sea que hayas hecho mal (en mi caso: intoxicar a Matt con pimienta.) y sé paciente si te pide que hagas algo por él/ella.**_

Esto de refregarme en la cara de que casi se muere por mi culpa, se le estaba yendo un poco al demonio de las manos a Matt. De verdad lo digo, estaba comenzando a abusar de mi intento de amabilidad.

- ¿Podrías ir a comprarme cigarrillos?-

**Cinco minutos después…**

- ¿Me preparas algo de café?

**Dos minutos después…**

- ¿Conecta mi consola?

**Diez minutos después…**

- ¿Saca a pasear al perro?- _Esperen… ni siquiera tenemos un perro._ Rodé mis ojos con un tic en mi ceja derecha.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?-

**Media hora después…**

- ¿Me das un trozo de tu chocolate?-

_Maldito seas, Mail Jeevas._

**Esa noche…**

- Mello… ¿Puedes venir un momento?-Dios, estaba a punto de matarlo, pero gracias al cielo pude controlarme y caminar hacia donde él se encontraba.

- ¿Ahora qué diablos quieres?- inquirí con cara de pocos amigos, aún así sin poder evitar quedarme idiota mirándolo.

- Hay algo… q-que quiero decirte.- Dijo agachando la cabeza y mirando hacia el suelo para después volver a erguirse y así poder mirarme.

- Bien, que sea rápido.- Ordené cruzando mis brazos y mirándolo directo a los ojos, a lo que un color rojizo teñía sus mejillas.

- N-no es tan sencillo… Es decir… am… sólo lo diré de una vez ¿Ok?... sólo no te asustes o no huyas.- comentó con demasiado nerviosismo._ No puede ser… Por favor, tiene que ser una joda…_- Yo… y-yo… te… te amo.-

Me tomó un buen tiempo asimilar lo que acababa de decirme, y de pronto comencé a reír como desquiciado… un desquiciado bastante feliz, si lo preguntan. Lo siguiente que noté fue la esmeralda mirada de Matt reluciendo con preocupación, pero no dejé pasar más tiempo, simplemente me adelanté hacia él y tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

- Yo también, idiota.- _En realidad el idiota soy yo._- También te amo.- Dije finalmente juntando nuestros labios, besándolo lentamente…_ Tantas estupideces para que termines diciéndomelo tú…_

_**Concejo número cinco: Trata de tener el maldito valor de decírselo desde un jodido principio, así te ahorras toda la mierda de los concejos anteriores.**_

* * *

><p>Ok, MUUCHAS GRACIAS por leer y por sus futuras reviews, espero que no estén muy enfadados conmigo por la ausencia, y también espero poder avanzar con mis otros fics que NO abandonaré!<p>

Kisses MXM's Holic


End file.
